The World After
by ReinettePompadour
Summary: 20 years after the Virus struck, Meera Fakhri is all by herself. 17 years ago, she watched her sister be ripped apart by the Infected. In a desolate town of Butte Falls in Oregon, she meets up with Joel Miller and Ellie. As Meera began to spend more time around the older man, she finds herself completely besotted to Joel and finds the little sister in Ellie.


It was almost afternoon by the way the sun is set, unforgivingly beating down on a traveler weary from her travel. There were no hints of wispy clouds in the sky and figures, there weren't any building that was worthy to stop by. The girl was not showing signs of tiredness, however. Showing the signs that you were tired was just a sign for you were welcoming death.

The girl tied her brown hair back into its previous bun, her shoulders aching from the heavy backpack she carried. Her favorite Colt .45 was strapped to her waist. Her Taurus Raging Bull revolver with its .44 mag was safely nestled back of her pants. Her trusty switchblade with a really long blade was tucked in her back pockets.

That girl was Meera Fakhari and that's me.

I glared at the sky. Not only I have to fight the infected _and_ renegade groups of humans call hunters, I have to somehow survive through this heat with limited amount of water and canned foods. If this was the punishment of rejecting god and rejecting the husband at the last minute then I am not sorry. I wasn't just going to be tied down to man I barely know at the age of 20 when I have such ambitious dreams to be a lawyer. No, thank you. And yet, my words or dreams didn't affect my parents. In fact, it made them more persistent to get me married of.

My parents were old fashioned Indians in America. They had believed that girls above the age of twenty five were too old to get married; the prospective groom families believes that there is a reason why a girl of the age of 25 and is unmarried: something was wrong with her. It was just how tradition was to blame the girls for all the bad luck in the house. Female infanticide was still a thing before the world went awry from the virus. Even my dad was not at all happy that I was born but I guess he had some morals on not killing me. It didn't stop him from being disappointed at me for the first thirteen years of my life. It didn't matter at the long run of life.

The virus had hit our city of Las Vegas twenty years ago when I was seventeen. My family thought it was another case of advanced cold virus so they didn't give that much thought. It was during my (forced) engagement party that couple of infected stumbled in. I was in my room, my mom putting finishing touches of make up when the screams broke out. I remember my younger sister busting in my room screaming, screaming about how their neighbors were killing our guest by biting them. She told us to run as fast as I can.

How could I? I was wearing a heavy lehenga (a traditional Indian engagement dress) with equally long shawl. Without further ado, I ripped my heavy gold necklaces (Indian wedding were all about jewelry) but I had no time removing my nose jewelry that connected my ear. I ripped the shawl off my head, bobby pins that was holding it down to my head clattering to floor. I stepped out of my heavy with beads lehenga skirt and ran to my closet to grab my black jeans.

My mother was too busy shocked to do anything. My sister had locked the door. As I grabbed an empty bag, I had realized something. There were no longer screams downstairs. Only groans and an occasional yell. I remember trying to grab my mother who was rooted in spot to get out by the window but she wouldn't budge. All she whispered was: "My husband... My husband".

It was the most horrible night ever. That was the first time I raised my hand against my own mother. She told me to go with Sonakshi, to leave her. I didn't cry until I was out of the city with my sister. It took us a while to reach Quarantine Zone because the highways were totally jammed pack with cars. There was no way we could have entered the zone even if we rode on a bike.

I am surprised that I am still alive, honestly. After close calls from both the infected and humans, it made me almost thankful to god. Almost. If He was really there, He had totally turned His back on us. What was it they said? God will help you through your journey? Fuck that shit. He was never there before and sure as hell was not here now. Well, he didn't protect Sonakshi from the infected causing me to hate Him even more.

After surviving for three years, we were ambushed or caught unaware by a small herd of Infected. I was too late in saving her; heck, the whole group we were part of were scrambling to grab the guns to protect each other. It was too late. At least half got slaughtered by the herd; either ready to be turned or turn into chow for the Infected.

I really hope that Sonakshi became chow than a Runner. I don't want her to be one of them. I don't think I would be able to kill her. They were three different types of Infected: Runners, Clickers, and Bloaters. Runners can see, which is difficult for people to survive. The fungus still has to be formed in the brain but you could see fungus going all over the skin. Clickers are what Runners turn into when the fungus grows against the skull and bust through. They are blind because of the fungus destroying the eye sockets so they use clicking noise and have super good hearing, like a bat. A small reprieve, but you gotta move lightly and slowly. They were bit harder to kill. You have to shove a shiv (weapon made up of a cloth wrapped around a blade) up their necks. Then there are the bloaters. The final stage. The fungus grew under the skin, making them really tough to kill. Only fire could kill them and you better have molotov cocktail ready on hand.

I removed the map from my backpack to check to see any nearby town. There was one nearby. Maybe I should check out if there is a working vehicle. Most likely not, but you can't survive thinking negatively. The town was only few miles away so there wasn't a point of me stopping to camp. I wonder how heavily infected the town is. Hopefully not too much because I am running low on ammo.

Infected would likely move if they can't find any food source on the location. Some likely hang back, though. Clickers, mostly, because of their blindness. They may be hard to kill but I rather kill them than the runners. At least I could move past them silently than attack runners full on.

As I kept on walking, a green sign appeared on the side of the road. WELCOME TO BUTTE FALLS, OREGON! I stared at the sign with raised eyebrows. Some hooligans tried to scratch out the 'e' in Butte and try to make it Butt Falls but failing miserably. I giggled at that, finding relief at how we used to be before the virus struck.

Finally gathering my wits, I continued my walk to Butte Falls, toes slightly hurting from being cramped in the boots for several hours. First thing that I will do when I go to make camp, if I live, is walk around barefoot.

The sign was little away from the small town but I got there as safely as I could if this world. I was about to enter when I saw something strange. A beige truck parked almost to the side of the town's gate. What struck me odd was how clean it was, compared to the ruined automobiles around it. I walked up to it and placed my hand on the hood.

It was hot, as if the engine was on. But yet, it was really hot outside and probably made the hood hot. Whatever it was, it made me cautious. There could be someone in the town beside me. My blood ran cold... It could be hunters!

Shit! I need supplies, pronto, and I am running low on bullets for both of my guns. I hesitated, thinking about the pros and cons of entering a possible hostile zone. Fuck it, this supply run is important. If I were to meet resistance, then so be it. It's been awhile that I killed someone. I grabbed my Colt and checked the ammunition.

Full and safety's off. Good.

I entered the town of Butte ( _Butt, heehee_ ) as slowly as I could. I immediately saw the litter of Infected lying around the ground. I guess someone cleaned up for me. Thank you. I only saw one car so there might be few people only. Hunters come in packs so these guys must be normal human beings. Or as normal as they can get. This destroyed world had changed lots of people. Cops into killers, your average neighbor into a cannibal, or your once boyfriend into a rapist.

I walked further into the town, looking around for promising stores. Some of the stores weren't open but I was eyeing the pharmacy which looked suspiciously murky in the inside. I walked closer to it and look through the window to see it was absolutely dark in there despite how sunny it was. My blood froze when the cold, hard realization hit.

Spores, a lot of them. These spores were created by bodies died as infected and the fungus that grows knew that their host bodies had died so they spew out of the body, searching for the next body to host. I really need to get in there because most people would ignore spore infested stores. I shrugged off my backpack and removed the gas mask that I had stolen from a dead, military soldier.

I put it on, feeling constricted. I hate tight spaces in dangerous times like this. It makes me feel really vulnerable. Tightening my grip on my gun and wished really hard that there will be no Infected in the shop. _Please!_ I opened the door to the store, slipped in real quick, then closed the door behind me fast. _Ting-a-ling!_ There was a freakin' bell on top of the door. Jesus!

I stood in silence, listening for any yelling, scuttling feet, or clicking. It felt like an hour but it was only five minutes that I stood there. Deeming that the area was safe (at least, one should have appeared after that blunder), I moved freely throughout the store. I looked at the ground and the shelves to see anything useful.

I turned to another row and goldmine! Rolls of bandages, scissors, rubbing alcohol and freaking cans of food. I opened my backpack as I sang. "Who is a lucky girl? It's me, Meera Fakhri!" I stopped and sat up straight, alarmed.

"My last name sounds like bad word."

A giggle came from behind me but stopped abruptly. I turned swiftly around to see a muscular man with a gas mask and a teenage girl with...no gas mask. The man was pointing a shotgun at me and I pointed my tiny but powerful gun back at him. I gave a girl a raised eyebrow. Spores are everywhere and she is not wearing a mask…

Immune, huh?

"Is it only you two?" I asked and the man nodded in affirmation. "All right." I put my gun down, put the safety on, and placed it back on my butt pocket. "I only kill people if I have to. There are more bandages and blades if you want. I got my fill." I stood up and walked towards the end of the row, looking at the forgotten postcards.

"Thank you." The man's voice was muffled as he and the girl shuffled towards the leftover bandages.

"You guys did the damage outside?" I asked, turning around to meet the crouching duo. The girl popped her head up, smiling.

"Yup." she said, pride lacing her words. She placed her hand on her waist like Wonder Woman but she looked young enough to not know who that was.

"You guys are good." I complimented and she gave me a bright smile. In the murky room, her green eyes were bright. I walked around the store and saw some shotgun shells that was .12 gauge. "I got some shotgun shells here. Either of you have a .12 ammo shotgun?"

"Oh, oh! I do!" the girl said and I walked towards her. She put her hand out and I placed the ammo on it. She gave me a smile then she cocks her head to the side. "Why are you helping us out?"

"What am I going to do with all those bandages? You guys were here and I thought I will take my share and give the rest to you. I am my own group. You guys are double team. Who needs more bandages, me or you?" I said, picking up a keychain that had Hawaii on it with tropical trees around it. "Like I said, I don't kill people unnecessarily...unless they are hunters." I smiled, sadly, even though she couldn't see it. "I miss people. It's been too long since I had a proper conversation that didn't involve negotiating about my life."

"Amen."

"Did you guys scavenge the gas station?" I asked as I heard shuffling from behind me. I turned around to see the man stand up again, towering over the teenage girl like a sentinel. Hell, he was towering over me. Up close, I could see how broad his shoulders were.

"Not yet." he said, walking closer. His voice was muffled so I don't know how it sounded but I am sure… "Feel free to scavenge with us."

"Thank you. Let's get out of this if you are done." I said, mentally sizing up how huge his hands were. He looked around, stared at the girl, then looked back at me.

"I am done."

I nodded and went to the front door. I felt him reach up from behind me to grab the bell. Damn my short height to hell! I opened the front door and scuttled out, feeling immense pleasure of the sun light on my skin. One good thing about spores, they can't survive when there is sun. So, all the spores that are on my skin are being obliterated.

I removed the gas mask as well as the man did the same. I shook my hair out of it's bun - _again_ \- and I turned around to see that the man was really good looking. Dark hair with greying on the edges, set on stone hazel eyes and luscious beard that surrounded his full lips. I looked down at the girl who was eyeing me with wide eyes. She had auburn brown hair that was pulled to the back in a high ponytail and vibrant green eyes. Her cheeks were slightly chubby with pouty lips.

"Um...how old are you, if you don't mind me asking." asked the girl, staring at me.

"Thirty-seven." I answered and she gasped.

"No fucking way. Joel...no fucking way. How are you so...beautiful?" exclaimed the girl and I saw Joel eyes widened a little bit. I was feeling kind of joyous feeling to realize that he thought I was pretty. Silly thinking in a world like this.

"Because I am one woman team...I still have beauty supplies." I said, sheepishly, rubbing my neck. They just stared at me with blank faces. "What?" I gave them a confused look, even though I knew what they were thinking.

"You still going to put makeup on after all this shit happened?" Joel asked, slowly.

"If I am going to kill something, Infected or human, they should die knowing that a beautiful entity like myself blessed them before killing them." I explained, nodding sagely. It was silent for a while and I peeked at them from under my lashes. Joel accidentally let out a snicker which broke the dam.

"That...is actually really cool. You look beautiful and kill things. That's fucking amazing!" the girl said, laughing. "I am Ellie! This is Joel Miller."

"Meera…" I said and whispered, "Fakhri."

"What's your last name?" asked Ellie and I turned red with embarrassment.

I cleared my throat. "Fakhri."

Ellie snorted. "Sounds like fuckery."

I just stayed silent. "You know what?! It's spelled F-A-K-H-R-I. Not my fault that my father was Iranian and my mother was Indian." I defended as Ellie kept on laughing. "Wh-wh-what kind of name is Ellie, huh?" That made her laugh even more. I harrumphed playfully, and looked away.

"So, Fakhri, wanna head to the gas station?" Asked Ellie and I sighed.

"Calling me Meera is fine, Ellie." I said, eyeing her, knowing for a fact that she won't use my first name, "let's get out of this town as fast as we can." I looked at Joel who simply nodded.

"Ain't feeling right about this town as well?" Joel asked, as we started to walk to the direction of the gas station.

"Multiple reasons. This town's name is Butte as in 'butt'. And there are probably hunters or scavengers hiding about. You find them a lot in Oregon." I listed off, causing the young girl to giggle. "And this place is empty. Why is it empty?" This question was for musing only.

"We got to be careful. We might already been spotted by hunters and they are waiting on the ambush. We have to keep that in mind. If you do see hunters, try to sneak around them. If they attack first, then we return back fire. If there is no need to fight, don't waste bullets." Joel explained, taking the lead. I didn't mind; it was good that someone else was taking control for once and he looks like he has a good head on his shoulder as I watched Ellie take the order with a serious look in her eyes.

"From the looks of the city," I said, removing the town map I had grabbed from the pharmacy, "the gas station we are looking is on the other side of the town, at the edge. Thank the fuck that this town is small. We can take the back roads because if there are hunters here, they would focus on this main road."

"If they are smart enough, they would also have someone look into the back roads." Ellie pointed out, checking out her rifle up close. I nodded, giving her the point.

"Most hunters are not, but nonetheless, keep your eyes open at all times. Worst comes to worst, we will be dealing with both hunters and the Infected." Joel warned, his voice grim. "With our luck, it's a high possibility."

"With my luck added into it, it will low possibility." I said, cheekily. Joel shook his head with a snort, a smile tugging at lips. Ellie just full on blasted me with her huge grin. I gave her a smirk, removing my Taurus Raging Bull and sheathing my Desert Eagle. I checked my ammo to see I had enough. "I am ready when you are."

"Let's go."


End file.
